The Last Tale of The Dueling Blossoms
by TopHatGent
Summary: Naruto has hid many secrets, but now he must put all those secrets on the table when his foster parents have to leave him on his own. It doesn't help either when a loud mouth blonde and a smart mouth red head are breathing down your neck either. Also, what can one do when your eyes give you trouble. Strong/Smart Naruto. Main NaruIno with a taste of Tayu. Heritage Twist!


**Yo to all my fans and possibly new fans. This is TopHatGent coming to you live with another fanfiction. I have to say that I'm pretty good with these beginnings, but when comes to the continuation, I'm just like "eh". **

**So I was actually working on another fanfiction, and then a crazy idea hit me again. I want Naruto to be supper from young to old. Then I was like, "but what does supper mean?" **

**So I did some more thinking, because that's what authors do. We think and plot every single detail that you guys and girls might enjoy and hate at the same time. Some of us love to please, others love to cause chaos. **

**Anyway, getting back on track now. I figured I'd start from the beginning again with Naruto being young, but no body's pushover. So this first chapter might be semi-long for some points. I'll check back in with you peeps at the end. **

**IT'S SHOW TIME! Also, I don't own Naruto...sorry.**

* * *

><p>Pain is used in many ways to accomplish the mass aspects of life. It can be used to gather information to saving the world from one person. No matter what the reason may be, the world will always have pain.<p>

So it was quite shocking when another form of pain was revealed to a class of future shinobi and kunochi.

The day had started as usual with the kids gossiping and laughing as they continued to go through the day to finish up the test and qualifications to graduate and move up to the title of genin.

For some odd reason, Iruka had decided to start the day with sparring sessions to test how each student would respond in hand-to-hand combat situations. One after another, students faced each other giving of the general sign of peace before commencing to fight.

The crowds shock only came later after Iruka had pronounced the infamous Naruto Uzumaki and the proud Sasuke Uchiha to commence in their spar. At first, the fight was one sided with Sasuke leading and Naruto staying on the defense.

Naruto had never tried to be serious with anything he did, hell even this fight was a joke to him in some point. He was known for pulling some of the greatest pranks the world had ever seen on the people of Konoha. He was so good, even ANBU a special ninja unit, couldn't catch him in chase after he commenced with his pranking.

He also wasn't known for being the brightest. Not because he couldn't do the work, but because he chose not to. It had been a while since he noticed that his tests were different from others, or that the sub teacher Mizuki was trying to sabotage him. He simply chose the easy route of avoiding it all together and go on adventures then to fail at their hands.

However, something in his mind had clicked. He was going to simply bail on the fight and let the Uchiha win like usual, but he just couldn't. The crowd cheering for Sasuke, his smirk, Mizuki giving that smug grin as usual irked him.

Naruto looked around the crowd for one more second before landing eyes on a platinum blonde who only smirked at him before yelling the Uchiha's name. Naruto wasn't sure, but that had been the final straw before deciding to reveal his true character.

He waited for the right time never watching the boy hitting his arms, but at Iruka sensei who was looking ready to call the fight. The second his hand began to rise, Naruto commenced in his counter.

Sasuke smirked before rushing Naruto with a straight right. Looking at his guard being lowered, Naruto gave his own smirk before spinning mid-air dodging the punch. At the same time, he quickly placed his right leg on the ground for leverage and slamming his left foot straight into Sasuke's face.

That's when the shock in the crowd finally hit. Everyone had watched the feet happen in the blink of an eye as Sasuke fell backwards completely knocked out with a glaring Uzumaki standing over top of him.

Naruto only gauged the crowd seeing everyone in shock. Yes this was another characteristic that pain could cause; shock. For a second, no one spoke, then all hell broke loose as the girls charged to check on Sasuke while the others yelled insults to him.

Naruto only let the insults hit, while looking at Iruka whom only nodded his approval. He had showed that even in a fight, a counter could change everything between life and death in close combat.

Iruka quickly silenced the kids with his own big headed jutsu, while Mizuki picked Sasuke up to take him to the infirmary. "The winner of the spar is Naruto Uzumaki. Now we will now proceed to the clone jutsu test followed by a test of a proper henge."

The crowd nodded with girls giving Naruto glares. Surprisingly enough though, it was more of the guys that congratulated him for his victory. That shocked him none to the least, since he was known a public enemy number one in the villages eyes.

Iruka picked up on this patting him on the head. "If you had applied yourself to begin with Naruto, you could have received these kind gestures more often."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I just never wanted to make sure that I could get rid of Mizuki before I participated with the next parts of the test."

That had caught Iruka off guard. "What do you mean Naruto? Mizuki wouldn't do anything to you."

"That's where you're wrong sensei. On the days that I've come, Mizuki has found a way to sabotage my tests and class work. Sasuke was just the general distraction to get him away before he could do it again when it actually matters."

Iruka stood thinking on the information he was given, before nodding. "I can't just take your word for it without proper proof, but how about I have you go first then?"

Naruto quickly smiled with glee jumping in the air with a fist pump. "Yosh! Then I'll defiantly show everyone that I'm not someone to be messed with."

Iruka only laughed at Naruto's cheerfulness before proceeding to the class with Naruto taking charge. He couldn't wait to see what Naruto would do in class. If what he said was true, then Naruto would pass without troubles.

The class had seemed to be in an uproar of chatter about Naruto's victory when the pair walked in. Naruto winning seemed to have sparked a revolt between the two genders of male and female students.

The male students were happy to see that Sasuke could be defeated, since he was known to be the ace of the class. Even though it was Naruto who did it, at least someone was able to do it. The females however, weren't too pleased. They already had a rage towards Naruto for his foolishness, but for him to beat their crush was just unforgivable.

Iruka watched the arguing going on with mere amusement. Clearing his throat to quiet the class and seeing it not work he pulled out his usual big headed jutsu again. Once having order in his class, Iruka gave a light cough before speaking in a serious manner.

"Now that you have finished with the combat test, I will now begin calling names to see you perform the henge and cloning jutsu." Iruka glanced up to see Naruto beaming with light. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's eagerness. "The first to come down will be Naruto Uzumaki."

The class watched as Naruto jumped down the rows in front of Iruka's desk with excitement. He had waited a very long time for this day, and now he was ready to show everyone what he was capable of.

"Naruto I want you to first do a henge of the Third Hokage."

Naruto only nodded before focusing his chakra as a cloud of smoke formed around him. As the smoke cleared, there stood an exact image of the Third standing in his place.

Everyone gasped at Naruto achieving the test in one shot. What was even more shocking, was when the 'henge' Third then formed two other copies of himself to stand next to him.

Iruka almost choked on his own air at seeing what Naruto had just done. In a split second, Naruto had just managed to complete both parts of the exam in mere seconds.

Naruto quickly disabled the jutsu marching his way to his seat with a big smile on his face. It was just as he had said, Mizuki had been finding ways to mess up his lessons, but today he would leave this building as a genin.

Iruka could only stare in amazement of Naruto's quick use of the two jutsus. His mind quickly told him to watch Mizuki for the rest of the day and report to the Hokage. Naruto performing the test in flying colors had proved that he spoke the truth of his partner.

Mizuki had been tampering with Naruto's schooling for the whole three years since the children had entered, and now he had to do something to make up for the sense of failure he felt as a teacher. The one thing that he couldn't understand though, was how Naruto did the tasks without proper guidance from a teacher.

"_If Naruto didn't learn the small E ranked jutsus here. Then where did he learn them from?" _

Speaking of the suspect partner, Mizuki entered the class with a mad Uchiha holding a towel to his busted nose. "He managed to come out of the spar with a dislocated nose, but nothing to serious."

Mizuki took his seat looking at Naruto's name down on the sheet for students who had passed the last two tests. _'He started the testing without me, and what's worse is that he passed the demon spawn.'_

"I see that you've started the testing without me huh?" Mizuki gave a small chuckle as Iruka laughed before calling the next student.

"Yeah well I wanted to see if we could just go straight with getting Naruto out of the way since he missed the most days, but it would seem that he has received training from someone else."

This caught Mizuki off guard, but he quickly hid his expression. "Well either way, I guess we can't hold that against him then huh? Let's finish the rest of the students and grab some food." _'I'll have to find another way to get rid of the demon brat then.'_

'_I don't know what Mizuki is planning, but I'll be watching him for now own.'_

It was later in the day when everyone had managed to finish their test. Some had passed and some had failed, but Naruto didn't care for those people at all. He had managed to pass, and now it was time to celebrate with his adopted family.

Some time when he was young, after being chased by a mob, a middle aged man with short hair had saved him from the mob. He had then taken Naruto into his care introducing him to his wife.

The old man was the owner of a Shushi bar, that barely got any customers anyway, and he only kept it open for people to have a drink when they wanted. Once Naruto had showed up, customers would only come in when the boy was gone.

Naruto had tried to run away at one point, but it was the old man's wife that had stopped him. She had long jet black hair, and wore a pink kimono covered in flowers. It was then that Naruto had decided to stay with these two.

After some time, Naruto had confessed to wanting to become a ninja. When the two asked why, he explained that he wanted to become Hokage so that the people of the village would respect him more.

They instantly agreed, and offered Naruto the chance of a life time; early training. That was when he had learned that the old man was once a legendary samurai, and the wife had quit being a ninja after making it to Jōnin.

It was with them that Naruto had learned chakra control, to what elemental jutsus were. He had begun physical training and kenjutsu katas with his foster father. The foster mother would teach him the history of the ninja world and the concepts of jutsus.

Naruto had been studying with them for three years, while everyone else was still studying at the academy. He only showed up on certain days to get the attendance requirement, and hid his skills from everyone.

His parents told him that it was wise to do so, only to be allowed to stay with them and the village not try to force them to give him up. Naruto agreed with the idea after learning why the village truly hated him.

At a young age, Naruto had managed to cram high levels of knowledge and skills in his body at a young age to prepare himself for the future of the ninja world.

Then one day after losing a sparring match, and explaining to his parents, that Naruto was able to understand the ideas of taijutsu. At first, his parents had showed him both the samurai and genin close combat styles.

Naruto tried it at first, picking up on the samurai's style, but still failing at the academy's style. It was one day in the woods looking for a live animal for fresh meat, did Naruto design his own fighting style.

His father had wanted to try a new concept of grilling meat, instead of just fish. It was the wife that told him to go into the woods with Naruto and capture an animal to cook.

At first he was against it, but Naruto had begged him to with excitement on going on the adventure. How could the husband say no after seeing Naruto's eyes shine with light? So when the two entered the forest 'hunting', they had come across a fierce lion.

The husband had quickly went for his sword, but Naruto had already shot forward just as the lion shot forward. He watched in amazement as Naruto simply struck the beast in vital spots as he danced around him dodging swipes from clawed hands.

The odd thing was that Naruto never pulled his hands out of his pockets. He would only pull them out and strike at proper openings and then go back to sliding and flipping around the beast before throwing a straight strike to the back of its neck, killing it instantly.

Yes, it was that day that Naruto's fighting style would be known as the Berserker Style. It was too unpredictable and fast, that and with Naruto's dodging capability, it was hard to counter him as well.

Now Naruto was a genin and would be receiving two other teammates to fight under a Jōnin sensei, whose job was to extend their knowledge of being a ninja. Naruto jumped up in cheer before looking down at the orange jumpsuit with discuss.

"If I'm going to be a ninja now, maybe I should change my outfit just a bit to fit in with the shadows like a real ninja should."

Putting that thought to the side, Naruto made his way home to celebrate with bad shushi and over cooked meat. Really, even though his mother was beautiful, she couldn't cook meat to save her life, which left the need of shushi for Naruto to be happy.

As morning came, Naruto began to make his way to back to the academy to be assigned a team. Iruka had mentioned to them that they would all be assigned a new teacher, and he couldn't wait to see who he would be teamed with.

Of course that same excitement had dwindled down quite a bit after running into Sasuke at the gate, who only glared at him as they entered. Other than that, Naruto was still happy. _'So long as I don't get teamed up with him, I'll be happy.'_

* * *

><p>The Hokage was in a bad position right now. Standing before him, were the foster parents he assigned to protect Naruto, but with frowns for the next assignment. He had to be honest, after Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage and attacked several times, he had assigned the retired couple to take care of Naruto till he became a genin.<p>

Now the two parents wanted to keep Naruto instead of letting him go.

"Matsumoto-san, when you were originally given the task, you and your wife both denied instantly, and couldn't wait for the contract to be over. Now you wish for Naruto to stay? May I ask why?"

It was Matsumoto's wife, Asuna who spoke first before the old man could. "My lord, if I may speak, Naruto has become a huge part of our lives. We have raised him as if we were raising our own child, and he has taken a strong understanding in our ways."

The Hokage could see tears begin to form as Asuna started to cry._ 'I have never seen another person in this village show affection towards Naruto before.'_

"I cannot simply sit back and watch yet another child of ours be taken away by this ninja world! He needs to stay home with his family!" This time the tears came down as Matsumoto tried to comfort his wife.

"I understand how you two feel, but Naruto must be on his own for now on. Not because I want to ruin your home, but for the threats that will arrive with him being a ninja."

"I don't care what danger might come from him being there! HE IS OUR SON! We will protect him and teach him how to protect himself as we always have."

This was something really unexpected. The Third Hokage was not expecting such strong reactions, but for his plans to work, Naruto would have to learn to live on his own.

"I understand how you two feel, but you must understand. When Naruto inherits his past, which he will, the threat level will be far beyond what you two alone can handle. I wish for Naruto to be able to understand life for himself, just in case we as a family and village fail him."

At that Asuna began to cry more, while her husband could only stand with a gloom look on his face. This was a painful thing to do, but even he knew that the Hokage had made a valid point. Suppose they did die, then would Naruto be able to understand how to live without them, but if he learned it early, he would be alright later on.

The Hokage was about to continue, before Matsumoto dropped two his knees bowing. "Hokage may I request one last thing!" Seeing the Hokage nod, Matsumoto continued "I wish to teach Naruto one last thing before we leave to go back to my homeland. This I beg you sir!"

The Hokage set still for a few seconds watching Matsumoto. He didn't like seeing any of his villagers kneel, let alone beg.

"Please sir!"

How could he deny them this last request? It pained him to know that two of his strongest ninjas were leaving, but he knew why they were leaving. "Very well then, I will allow you to give Naruto one last lesson, but after his first mission, he will be on his own."

"Thank you sir! We will not fail you!" At that, the couple left leaving the Hokage to contemplate to himself. He was beginning to wonder if this plan was smart, but he needed Naruto to inherit everything before anything happened to him.

Summoning one of his ANBU, the Hokage began to start his plan. "Send word for Danzo to come to my office. There is something that I wish to discuss with him." The ANBU nodded before disappearing. _'I just hope this works out for you Naruto.'_

* * *

><p>To say that Naruto was pissed was beyond all belief. The day had not gone out as good as he had originally hoped at all.<p>

First he found out that his team was to consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and himself. Not that having them was a bad thing, but it generally was. Sasuke seemed to rely on himself, and Sakura, well he just couldn't think of any good thing about her.

Then he found out that their sensei was to be none other than the great Kakashi Hatake, which at that point, Naruto gave up on life and decided to become a burrito.

Now he was currently resting his eyes while waiting for their sensei to actually show up to pick them up. Opening one eye, he looked to see the bored expressions on his teammate's faces as well. _'It would seem that I'm not the only one who is bored to death here.'_

Normally it was this time that Naruto would have planned some prank for his teacher, but something in his mind told him not to. Then as if Kami was reading his mind, a Jōnin with a mask covering most of his face and head ban slid down over his right eye walked in.

The trio looked up at the man only for Naruto to yawn and go back to sleep while Sakura began to complain about him being late.

"Well then. My first impression of you three is that I hate you. Meet me on top of the roof for introductions." At that Kakashi left the room, leaving an anger struck Haruno, a brewing Uchiha, and a curious Uzumaki.

Upon reaching the roof tops, they could see Kakashi leaning on a rail reading a small orange book. "Nice book sensei, but I don't think this is the right time to be reading that kind of stuff."

"There is always time to read Naruto, but you may have a point." Putting up his book, Kakashi looked back at the three with a bored expression. "Well then, why don't you three introduce yourself, so that we can know each other as a team?"

Sakura quickly shot her hand up, receiving a nod from Kakashi. "Sensei, what type of introduction are we doing?"

"Awe that's very simple. I want you to tell me your name, the things you like, dislike, hobbies, and dreams."

Sakura deadpanned at the response, and was about to ask for an example.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train, study, eat ramen, and have picked up on calligraphy for some odd reason. I dislike people who abandon their teammates. My hobbies are calligraphy and gardening, and my dream is to become Hokage so that I can guide the people of this village to a path of peace."

Kakashi nodded at Naruto's response. "There you go Sakura, something like that would be nice."

Sakura only glared at Naruto, who only looked at Kakashi with admiration. Her introduction didn't help either with every other word was followed with a pause, followed by a glance to Sasuke, and then a quick squeal.

Naruto only frowned at the girl, and he could tell Kakashi wasn't impressed either. The last one was Sasuke who only grunted before speaking on how he hated everything, and his dream being to kill a certain person.

Kakashi only shook his head at the response. _Great, so as far as I can tell, the only one that seems to understand being a ninja is Naruto. The other two will take some working with.' _

"Well then, since you three did it I might as well give it a shot too. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a few likes, and a few dislikes. My hobbies, well that isn't really any of your business. As for my dreams, well that's none of your business either."

'_Great he didn't reveal any information about himself.'_ Naruto had not liked that response at all. The chance to learn more about Kakashi was quickly shutdown by the same man who had brought up the idea of information gathering.

Kakashi only continued to look on seeing the concentration Naruto and Sasuke were doing, and Sakura giving off an angered look. _'So Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones who were aiming to gather information, and Sakura missed this lesson already. This will be an interesting team.'_

"Well seeing as how the introductions are finished. I'll be giving you your first mission tomorrow morning at training ground 7. There I will determine if you three will stay genin, or be sent back to the academy to do it all over again."

At this, the three perked up. "What do you mean, we might not be able to stay genin Kakashi sensei?"

"To be honest, all of the passing class are assigned to a Jōnin instructor. It is our job to then test you to see which of you are allowed to stay genin. The average fail rate is pretty high, but I'll keep that a secret till after tomorrow. Oh, you also might not want to eat breakfast, or you'll just puke it all up."

With that Kakashi shunshinned away, leaving leaves where he originally sat. Naruto quickly stood up looking over the roof, before glancing back at his team. "All right guys, head home and get some rest. We'll need it if we're dealing with this guy."

"We don't need you tell us what to do dobe, just make sure you're ready for tomorrow yourself." With that, Sasuke got up leaving with Sakura following close behind.

If Kakashi had us introduce ourselves to each other. 9 to 10 says that there was a catch to this small little meeting. He also gave away that only a few people pass, but Iruka had placed us in groups of three. So by few people, does he mean few teams? If that's the case, then this test is on teamwork, and two of my teammates aren't in a team-like mode right now, troublesome. "I need to speak with my father."

Across the village, a kid with his hair in the shape of a pineapple sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me."

Naruto managed to make it back home still in thought about the task for tomorrow. His family had managed to score an old wooden shop/house off in one of the lone parts of Konoha, so finding it wouldn't be a serious problem.

Naruto opened the door eager to tell his family his news. Rounding through the side door, he walked to their living room to find both of his parents sitting in their seats firmly. "What's going on guys?"

At that, it was Matsumoto spoke. "Naruto we must go on another journey, but you will not be coming with us on this one."

Naruto nodded at the info. It would make sense for him to not go now the he was a ninja. "Where are you guys going?"

"We will be traveling to my homeland to live." Seeing Naruto's shocked face, Matsumoto held his hand up to stop any commenting. "When you become strong enough, it will then be up to you to come see us."

Now Naruto was confused. Why would his parents leave him at a time like this? It didn't make sense, but he needed answers.

Seeing that Naruto was going to begin asking questions, Matsumoto and Asuna both rose together. "Naruto, I know that you have questions that need answers, and I know that it pains you for us to go, but you must learn to handle these feelings on your own."

"I don't understand though. Why do you guys have to leave after being a part of my life for so long?"

Asuna began to feel tears form, but she couldn't falter. Naruto needed this lesson, and they were responsible to deliver it, even if it meant breaking her own heart. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we hope that one day you will understand."

Understand, who would understand anything like this. How could a child understand his parents abandoning him after aiding him to come this far. Naruto began to feel rage form. Realizing his rage, he quickly took a breathe to think.

"_If my parents are leaving me, then it has to be for some significant reason. I just have to figure out what that reason is."_

Matsumoto could see Naruto thinking, and smiled. _'Good, he's beginning to think with an opened mind.'_ "Now Naruto before we leave, there are two things we will teach you as our last lesson."

Now the tension began to build in the room as Naruto felt both of his parents inner strength rise. Asuna walked forward to Naruto handing him two scrolls with a smile. "Naruto, I will teach you the art of sowing, and the strength that falls behind it."

Matsumoto then began to walk away motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did so noticing that the store somehow managed to have a secret passage that he had not noticed from before. The pathway led down a long flight of steps to which looked like a blacksmith's work area.

"Naruto! I will now teach you the art of bending metal to fit whatever purpose it may possess. Yes, I will teach you the art of blacksmithing, so that you will be able to make anything. First though, I will teach you how to make a sword for your own fitting."

Naruto nodded with a new determination. If his parents were leaving him with two new lessons of knowledge, then it was good reason. Naruto then noticed his father remove his arms from their sleeves letting his shirt hang from his pants. The energy of the room then exploded as Matsumoto took a more serious look.

"Understand that it will be your own body and energy that forms this weapon. The blade you make will not be one used for peace, but for the use of taking a life." At that, Matsumoto slammed his foot on a fan, igniting a huge flame from a contained chamber.

"You will need all the strength you can muster to make a blade that is light as a feather, but as hard as the earth itself. This blade will be unstoppable when wielded in your hands. Naruto, do not take this lesson as a gift, for gifts are meant for bringing happiness and joy. No, what I give you now is nothing but a curse meant on taking lives, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for doing such a thing."

It was then that Naruto looked around to notice the barrels of water with chunks of ice floating. He noticed the tools that would be used for bending and crafting, and the scrolls lined up against the far wall with secrets inside. Yes, this room would be used for the curse, and Naruto was ready to accept it.

Placing the new scrolls he achieved, Naruto tied his headband around his head tighter, removing his own shirt in the process.

"Yes father, I am ready."

Matsumoto could only smile at the reply. "Good, then let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it people. Another Naruto fanfiction, but with a different female. This is going to be my first Naruto and Ino coupling. So if you have any pointers or wishes, best drop them in the review box down below. Yeah I have bad grammar, and could have added more detail, but hey, it happens.<strong>

**Also, if you've found out that you like my work, I ask that you check out my other stuff under my name over there. There you'll find some other stuff that some people like, and some people hate. **

**Also check out my favorite stories and authors if you wish for more entertainment. Now I have some league of legends to play, before the new season starts of course. **

**The song to help me build this up is from our lovely lady LORDE and Everybody wants to rule the world. That song will probably be used a lot for future chapters, anyway hope you enjoy the story. **

**Make sure to review down below and have a nice day….or night…..or whatever time period it is. I think brunch is an option too.**

**This is TopHatGent everybody, and peace off.**


End file.
